


No Regrets Under The Seting Sun

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, anyways this was the first thing i wrote in third person and tbh its not that bad, honestly this is kinda cute, this title sucks but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: And when the couple left the beach, hand and hand, they didn't regret a thing.





	No Regrets Under The Seting Sun

Morro gazed out into the ocean, jade eyes filled with content. His head rested on his lover's shoulder, a soft smile playing on his lips. The arm around his waist did nothing but bring comfort as they watched the sun slowly set.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Morro asked softly, turning his head to look up at his partner.

 

“Of course,” Cole replied, “But not as beautiful as you, love.” Cole nuzzled Morro's neck as he spoke. Morro gave him an earnest smile in return, moving jade orbs to meet emeralds. Then he realized something.

 

“Love? That's new,” he commented. Cole nodded.

 

“Mhm. I thought it fit you.” Cole moved his hand to rub Morro's shoulder, head rested against his partner's. The couple shared a quick loving kiss before looking back to the sunset. The sun illuminated them, splashes of orange, red and lavender coloring the sky as it hovered over the horizon. A warm breeze gently shifted the leaves and playfully tugged at hair. There was a peaceful atmosphere on the beach, the ocean waves calmly lapping at the shore. Morro leaned back slightly, digging his toes in the sand. Cole turned his head to observe his partner's features. Curly black hair was swept to the right, the green part partially covering his eye. Plump pink lips were curved into a soft smile, freckles splashed across his cheeks, standing out against his pale skin tone. Jade eyes reflected the horizon, filled with content. Sharp eyebrows were soft from relaxation, long having lost their villainous touch. The more feminine structure that his partner had made him look all the more perfect to Cole. Narrow shoulders well suited his slim and lean figure, allowing for both muscles and grace. A soft hand rested in his lap, nails delicately painted like a galaxy, the other wrapped around Cole's hip, playing with the hem of Cole's swim trunks. The green and black tank top hugged his figure well, and matched his black but mostly green trunks splendidly. A pink flush claimed his face when he noticed his lover's gaze.

 

“Cooole,” he whined, leaning his head back on his shoulder. Cole couldn't help the grin that slipped on his face.

 

“What?” he asked innocently, shifting on the log to look at him.

 

“You were staring at me!”

 

The corner of Cole's mouth tugged up. “So?” Morro groaned, before turning his head and shifting away from his lover so he could turn his body to face him.

 

“I've told you to not stare at me so many times!”

 

“But you're beautiful. How could I not stare at you?” Not waiting for a response, Cole pulled Morro into his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. He rested his chin on his partner's shoulder. Morro opened his mouth to protest, but Cole beat him to it.

 

“Shh. Just watch the sunset with me.” Morro just sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, turning to face the sky. They watched in a peaceful silence as the sun began to dip below the horizon before disappearing completely. And when the couple left the beach, hand and hand, they didn't regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this hanging out in my doc and thought id post it!


End file.
